Miyu LaNeko
Miyu LaNeko is the daughter of the nekomata. (NOTE: If anyone thinks she's weird, or stupid can STUFF IT! Miyu is unique like every other monster.) Personality Miyu is very shy, quiet and friendly, but she opens up more and becomes outgoing when she's with her friends. She gets nervous and flustered sometimes, but she is determined and independent. She is also boy-crazy and likes to speak a few french phrases, whenever she's around a guy she likes, she get's nervous and blushes completely red. She turns defensive whenever someone bullies her or even her friends, she even scratches their face or whacks them with her two tails, though she unknowningly knows this sometimes. She is kind-hearted and gentle, and she is fond of japanese culture like anime, explaining why she wears gothic lolita (or any lolita), reads manga and even drawing good manga sketches, making her an anime fan and a mangaka. Plus, she complemented on Fionna's band name, G-on that reminds her of an anime (K-on) with a similar name and she was overjoyed that Ghoulia loves graphic novels too. She is indeed smart, but she dislikes studying and school work. She also joined Ghoulia's club, the Comic Book Club. Plus, Ghoulia and Miyu do get along very well, as they are both very fond of graphic novels. Physical Appearance She is indeed african-american, but she has white ears and twin tails. Her eyes are brown-red and her hair is black with yellow highlights that matches her outfit, or her hair changes to any color if it matches her outfit but it is unknown if it is a normal ability for a Nekomata. Monster Type She is a nekomata, despite being half-human. Relationships Romantic Interests *Miyu has three love interests, Cyrus Siren, Zero DeKurai, and Eron LeAmor (Cupid's adoptive brother). She was flustered on who to go out with, but she's closer to Eron more than the other guys. *Inigo Cubus is continuously flirting with Miyu. *Edward Michaelis sometimes flirts or seduces her. Famliy *Her mother is Tsukiko, the Nekomata woman. She currently lives with her. *Her father is unknown, he is also human, which means Miyu is half-human (or normie in other cases). Friends *Spectra was Miyu's first friend when she first attended Monster High, the second is Ghoulia, which sometimes they hang out more, this could mean they are best friends. *Draculaura loved Miyu's outfit, and they sometimes hang out. *Fionna is very loyal to Miyu, they have a sister-like relationship. *Yukie and Frankie are good friends, Yukie even suggested Miyu to go out with Zero. *Miyu did befriend Scarah Screams once. She is also good friends with Caroline Reaper. *She complemented Rochelle on how she would love to go to Scaris and how she loved her fashion, this does start their friendship. Pet *She has two cats named Luna and Candy. Quotes *''"Sure parents are like that, but you know, parents are cautious, who can blame them. I'm cautious over almost everything, and that's a good thing, because you're protecting your peeps." - in "Ghouls in Ghoulicon *"I think Justin Biter sucks." -'' in "Love is hard to choose" *''"IT'S BECAUSE HE SAID HE HATED ANIME, THAT IS SO OFFENCIVE TO ANIME FANS ALIKE!!" ''- in "Love is hard to choose" *''"I know right!" ''- (To Fionna) in "Love is hard to choose" *''"Why must you rub it in my face?!"'' in "Chomped Up", while seeing some ghouls with boyfriends and being herself. *''"Actually I named my cats after the characters' pets from two awesome shows i've seen." ''- in "Pet Peeves". *''"If you talk to him, you're gonna meet the wrath of the queen bee." (To Rochelle about Cleo and her boyfriend) in "French Talk". *"Ooh! I can't wait to clawsplay as my favorite character. This year my theme is 'Ghoulmetal Alchemist meets Gothic lolita!" ''- TBA *''"I feel like I'm in a Reverse Scarem." ''- TBA Clothing Normal She wears a yellow lolita dress with black laces that also comes with black sleeves with white laces. She also wears black and white striped socks with black wedges with brown heels and if one could see closely, there are up sidedown hearts in the heels. For headwear, she wears a large yellow bow that nearly covers her ears. Dead Tired TBA School's Out TBA Scarely Ever After: Nekorella TBA Ghouls Rule TBA Miyu with glasses.png|Normal wear Miyu tired pro.png|Dead Tired Miyu's school's out pro.png|School's Out Trivia *If one looks closely at Miyu's pajamas (AKA Dead Tired), her shirt has Black Rose Dragon, a synchro monster from the 3rd Yu-Gi-Oh series, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This could possibly be one of her favorite anime. *Her name "Miyu", maybe a play on the word, "Mew", a similar cat noise to "Meow". *Her School's Out attire resembles to Stocking Anarchy's from Panty & Stocking. Category:Original Characters Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Females Category:Bakeneko Category:Japanese Category:Japanese Folklore